Timeline
The following is a timeline of the Omegaverse canon, in chronological order. Note that this includes all 3 Spatial Multiverses (The Triad of Multiverses) and the single Temporal Multiverse (Infinite Loops). Note that in terms of time, a Year is a specific year, a Saga is a chain of events, and a Generation is considered the time period in which a series of time loops started. Year -85,000,000: The Temporal Tree Yggdrasil is planted, from which the Spatial Multiverses, initially one Omniverse, is grown. Year -70,000,000: Ue the Reality-Eater is born. Year -65,000,000: The Logiferus are nearly wiped out after Ue tries to eat all of Yggdrasil, he is killed partway through - the repairs result in the Infinite Loops, as well as the split of the Omniverse into the three branches of the Spatial Multiverses. Year -50,000,000: The Original Seven Looping Worlds are created, and the first humans to realize they are in a Loop appear. Year -45,000,000: Grand Kazeir is born. Year -30,000,000: The 3rd Generation Loops occur. Year -28,000,000: The MLP Generation of Loops start, and the 4chan King Moot arrives to Hell to claim it for himself. Year -12,000,000: Madoka Kaname ascends, and MLEs (aka villains or antagonists) emerge. Moot decides to start jailing dead MLEs as a way of building his army. Finding that Kyubey is the only one (and nobody wanted to kill him), he creates the Demon race, then dies of exhaustion. Year -10,000,000: The Crash - a partially successful attempt to Loop a World - occurs, creating Universes 257 through 280 of the Omegaverse as a result. Year -8,000,000: Equestria crashes, resulting in the 8th Generation Loops. Year -7,000,000: Hurricane Billy, a stupid rampage by Billy (from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), occurs, only ending when the Oblivious Kazeir slays him, gaining the reward of becoming a full Logiferus. Everything afterward is referred to the Kazeirite Epoch. Year -4,000,000: The Restoration occurs, bringing on the 10th Generation. Year -2,000,000: The destruction of the Forsaken Universes (257-280) occurs, resulting in the 11th Generation. Year -1,500,000: The new 12th Generation occurs, during which the Contest of Champions is suggested to all the Logiferus by Grand Kazeir. Year -300: Primordian life begins. Year 0: Beginning of Later Kazeirite Epoch. Year 120: Yggdrasil glitches out and creates the Aspen Empire on Primordia, resulting in the Primordian-Aspen War. Year 128: The last Aspen is slain by a Shaman in a sacrifice, resulting in the end of the Primordian-Aspen War. Year 300: Sifa is founded. Year 500: Shiniroth, the first Harikura family member with a title in any Primordian dynasty, is born. Year 633: The Xrylt Confederacy officially falls to Sozeroth, creator of the Sozin style. Year 683: Gallade Zero is built. Zero Arc begins. Year 687: Team Oblivion is destroyed. GZ meets Miku. Year 696: Kanu is born, siblings are killed. Year 701: Kanu kills himself. DNA used to identify cause of death is stolen by Primordians, used to create Kanuroth on condition of Miku being taken to Primordia to suckle the child. Year 704: Bianca is born. Year 708: Sozeroth dies, young Kanuroth takes throne. Year 717: GZ vs Kanuroth occurs. Year 719: Bianca meets Kanuroth. Year 721: Bianca and Kanuroth wed, Sephiroth and Roxas born. Kanuroth sub-saga begins. Year 723: Bianca and Kanuroth divorce. Year 728: Sephiroth meets Roxas at reenactment of battle against the Aspen. Year 733: Sephiroth takes throne after no-confidence vote on Kanuroth passes. Year 736: Sephiroth infiltrates Exor, becomes Super Primal. Smithy Saga begins. (Pokémon D&D: Orini Region: Trainers begin their journey, defeat Mosca.) Year 737: (Pokémon D&D: Orini Region: Sephiroth becomes Gym Leader of Anaselka City, after stepping down from throne.) Year 738: (Pokémon D&D: Orini Region: Season 2 starts.) Year 742: Sephiroth meets Valentina. Year 743: Sephiroth leaves to gather Souls of Virtue. Year 744: Valentina is kidnapped, Sephiroth decides to train. Year 745: Final Soul of Virtue absorbed, Neverend created by Ascendant Sephiroth, Roxas Saga occurs. (Reverse Chapter 1 occurs.) Year 747: Sephiroth marries Melody von Thanatos, friend of the Logiferus Hephaestus, has Hagasuroth II lo Thanatos-Harikura. Year 748: Supernova Construct Saga occurs, Contest of Champions occurs. (Reverse Chapter 2 occurs.) Year 748-Year 749: Battle against Ue occurs. Year 751: Sephiroth returns from training with Grand Kazeir. Necrozma Saga occurs. Year 752: Tari Arc occurs, TAS-Corp falls. Year 753: Kyubey Saga occurs. First appearance of Gardevoir Woman, wife of GZ. Year 755: Omegaverse's End Saga occurs. (Reverse Chapter 3 occurs.) Year 756: School for the Gifted Warriors has its first year. Year 757: Orphan Arc occurs. Year 759: Barrett graduates, given Imperial Honor Roll award. Year 761: Hagasuroth gains throne after legislation allows for females to take the role of Revuress. Year 763: 13th generation starts as Second Hurricane Billy arc occurs. Year 765: Billy sent back to Hell.